Invasion at Mahora
by chilled monkey
Summary: <html><head></head>Ako and Makie return to Mahora to find that a demon has taken over the school. Now it's up to them to save it!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

Ako looked up from the textbook she was reading and frowned as she saw that her roommate and best friend Makie was pacing around the room. The pink-haired girl seemed anxious and unsure, quite unlike her usual happy-go-lucky self.

"What's wrong Makie?" she asked gently.

Makie stopped her pacing. "Huh? Oh sorry Ako, I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"The gymnastics competition? Don't worry Makie. I'm sure you'll do great."

"But I've never been in front of so many people before. What if I mess up? What if…"

Ako stood, walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You'll do great Makie" she said firmly. "I've watched you practice. I know how good you are. Just have confidence in yourself."

"Thanks Ako." She smiled, seeming to relax.

"Besides, I'll be there to cheer you on."

Makie chuckled. "I appreciate that. It's a relief to have a friendly face in the audience." More seriously she added, "I'll feel a lot better knowing you're there."

"What are friends for?" Ako said cheerily. "Now get some sleep, nurse's orders."

"Yes ma'am" Makie laughed.

The next day Ako was sitting in the stands of the gymnastics stadium. It was filled with people and the air seemed charged with excitement.

She glanced around, thinking again how glad she was that she'd been prompt in getting a ticket. _No wonder Makie was so nervous_ she thought. _I hope that she's alright. She seemed better after our talk but I wish I could do more for her._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that Makie was up next. She walked out in her pink leotard. Ako couldn't make out her expression but she seemed relaxed, moving easily and without tension.

Makie looked up into the stands and caught a glimpse of Ako's silvery-grey hair. Ako waved to her and she waved back with a smile. Stepping onto the floor, she held up her ribbon and began her routine.

Ako watched in delight as her friend performed an elaborate series of leaps, pirouettes, twirls and flips. She stayed perfectly balanced throughout the whole thing while her ribbon moved through the air as if it were alive.

For the finish she raised her right leg and held it parallel with her head. Balancing on one leg she threw her ribbon into the air and then pirouetted away. As the ribbon fell she caught it and gave a final elaborate flourish before sinking to her knees with one hand on the mat and the other raised above her head.

The audience applauded, with Ako cheering loudest of all.

"Yay! Go Makie!" she yelled happily.

"I can't believe I actually won first place" Makie exclaimed as she looked down at her trophy. The two of them were on the bus, on their way back to Mahora Academy.

"Don't be surprised" Ako said with a kind smile. "You trained hard and you deserved to win."

"I couldn't have done it without you." As Ako started to protest she added "I'm serious. Your support really helped put me at ease and made me feel confident about myself."

"You're welcome" she said happily.

"I can't wait to show it to Negi-kun and the others" said Makie as they approached the campus. By now she had put her trophy away in her backpack.

Ako was about to reply but then she stopped, a puzzled frown on her face. "Makie listen."

Makie did so. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, why is it so quiet?"

They exchanged a worried look and broke into a run. As they arrived at the campus grounds they skidded to a halt and stared in disbelief.

Lying on the ground in front of them, unmoving, was Satsuki. Ako was at her side in an instant. She carefully checked her pulse and breathing as Makie hurried up.

"Is she okay?" she asked worriedly.

Ako nodded. "I think so. She's breathing and her pulse is steady."

Makie was about to go and get help when she noticed something. "Ako look!"

She looked up from Satsuki to see what her friend was pointing at. Her eyes widened as she saw various students and teachers lying on the ground. Trying not to panic, Ako examined several of them. All were in the same state as Satsuki.

"We should find Negi-sensei" she said.

As they started to walk away a new sound reached their ears. It sounded like footsteps, very loud footsteps. Ako and Makie turned to see what it was and froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Advancing on them was a yellow-eyed, two metre tall demon. Huge muscles bulged under its red skin, two large tusks sprouted from its upper jaw and two small horns sprouted from its forehead. It carried a kanabo, a massive club with its upper half covered in studded iron.

"Oni kill intruders" it growled.

Makie snapped out of her shock. "Hey, you're the intruder" she yelled.

"Come on Makie!" Ako cried as she tugged on her friend's arm. The two of them ran, hoping that the demon would ignore their unconscious classmates in favour of giving chase. Sure enough it did so.

Despite its terrifying appearance the demon was slow and lumbering. The athletic girls easily outran it. When they had lost it they came to a halt in the soccer field. Makie put her hands on her knees as she leaned forwards, trying to get her breath back. As she did the same, Ako looked up and saw several soccer players lying sprawled across the field.

She quickly inspected them and found they were in the same state as the others. "Makie, I think everyone in the school is asleep except for us."

"Let's try and wake them."

After several minutes of shaking and jostling none of them had even stirred. "They must be under a spell or something" said Makie.

"I agree" Ako replied. "If we can find Negi-sensei maybe he can wake them up."

"But won't he be asleep too?"

"I know but I can't think of a better idea."

"Okay."

"There they are" a deep, growling voice called.

Makie and Ako turned to see two oni hurrying towards them, kanabos raised. The girls were about to run when an idea occurred to them. They looked at each other and nodded. The oni were surprised when the girls began to run, not away from but towards them!

Ako had spotted a soccer ball lying between her and Makie and the demons. "Volley Shoot!" she called as she kicked the ball as hard as she could, sending it flying right into an oni's face. The demon fell to the ground, out cold.

At the same time Makie took out her ribbon. A flick of her wrist sent it towards the second oni to loop around its ankles and tie them together. The demon lost its balance and toppled over. Its head slammed into its club, knocking it out.

"Yay we did it" Makie cheered. "Nice shot Ako."

"Thank you. You did great too Makie."

"Thanks. Come on let's find Negi-kun before any others show up."

"I hope everyone will be all right" said Ako. "I hate leaving them like this."

"Me too" Makie agreed. "We'd better find Negi-kun quickly."

They made it into the main building without incident and carefully crept through the corridors. Along the way they found other students and staff, all asleep but unharmed. Fortunately they didn't run into other oni. Apparently the creatures were only patrolling the grounds, not the inside of the school.

When they came to Negi's room Makie knocked on the door. Noticing Ako's bemused look she asked, "what's wrong?"

Then it occurred to her that Negi would also be asleep. "Oh, oops" she said sheepishly.

"It's okay" Ako reassured her.

They opened the door and stepped inside. Negi was lying on the floor sound asleep. Makie crouched down and shook him. "Wake up Negi-kun."

"That won't work Makie" said Ako.

For a moment Makie was silent. Then her face brightened. "I know."

She hurried off and then returned with a jug of water.

"Makie wait…"

She threw the water into Negi's face with a splash, but nothing happened.

Makie laughed nervously and scratched her head. "I uh, thought that would work."

Ako sighed. Then it was her turn to smile brightly. "I have an idea. Makie help me get Negi-sensei to the infirmary. Don't forget to bring his staff."

She took hold of his ankles while Makie put her hands under his arms. Between them they lifted him up and carried him out of the room.

"Well here we are" said Makie as they entered the infirmary and carefully set Negi down on one of the beds. "What's your idea Ako?"

Her friend smiled as she walked over to a white box with the Red Cross symbol painted on its sides. She knelt down and opened it. First she took out a nurse's cap and placed it on her head, and then she took out something else.

Makie's jaw dropped as Ako stood up holding a giant syringe. Noticing her expression Ako said "don't worry. It's just a mild stimulant to help wake him up."

"B but does the needle really need to be that big?" Makie asked uncertainly.

"I know what I'm doing" she replied cheerfully. "Okay, now turn him over."

Makie did so, placing Negi face down on the bed. Ako walked up and raised her syringe. "I'm sorry about this Negi-sensei" she said as she brought it down.

"Yow!"

Ako quickly pulled the needle away and stepped back as Negi awoke with a start. "See, I said it would help him to wake up" she said.

"You were right Ako" Makie agreed.

Negi groaned faintly as he started to properly come to. "Are you all right Negi-sensei?" asked Ako.

"I'm fine" he replied. He shook his head to clear it and looked at them questioningly. "Ako-san, Makie-san, what is going on here? I went to my room to grade some papers when I suddenly felt very tired. I just meant to lie down for a moment and then I woke up here."

"We hoped that you could tell us Negi-kun" Makie replied. "We just got back from my gymnastics competition and everyone's asleep."

"Everyone?"

"The students, the teachers, everybody" said Ako. "And there are demons in the school. They chased us."

"Oh my. Are you all right?"

"We're fine. But what are we going to do about this?"

Negi thought for a moment. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

The two oni that Ako and Makie had knocked out awoke to find they were trapped in a magical barrier. Negi stood in front of them, staff raised, while Makie and Ako stood behind him. "Now then" he said as firmly as he could. "What are you doing here?"

"The boss said to smash anybody who shows up" one of the demons growled. "He said he don't want no trouble while he looks for his special book."

"Special book? So he's at Library Island?"

"Yeah, him and those explorer girls."

Negi had heard enough. He called out the words to a banishing spell and the oni disappeared.

"I have to get to Library Island" he said. "Ako-san, Makie-san, wait in the infirmary. You should be safe there."

"We won't let you go alone Negi-kun" said Makie firmly.

Ako nodded. "We're your partners" she said with equal firmness. "Please let us help you."

Negi started to protest, but the looks of conviction on their faces made him hesitate. After a moment he nodded. "All right."

Makie cheered happily and Ako smiled. "We're with you Negi-sensei."

He also smiled. "I know."

They got on Negi's staff and he flew them to Library Island. "We have to be careful" he said as he landed and they hopped off. "Not only of the demon leader but also of the library's traps."

"Don't worry Negi-kun" said Makie brightly. "We've been here before. We know what to expect."

"I know Makie-san, but we must still be careful" he replied. "First let's find out where they are."

He took out Nodoka's pactio card and held it to his forehead. "Telephatia" he chanted, opening a mental link to her.

_Nodoka-san, can you hear me?_

_Yes Negi-sensei._ She sounded afraid but unhurt.

_Are you all right?_

_Yes we're fine._

_Nodoka-san, I know you, Yue and Haruna are being held by a demon. Can you tell me where to find you?_

_We're on the first sub-level. The demon's name is Pazuzu. He says he's looking for an ancient tome that holds hundreds of trapped demons. Negi-sensei, you mustn't let him get it!_

He knew what she meant. During his studies at the Magic Academy he had learned that many powerful demons had long ago been sealed inside magic books.

_Don't worry Nodoka-san. Ako-san, Makie-san and myself will save you and we'll stop him._

_I know_ she said, sounding relieved. _Be careful Negi-sensei. _

_We will. Hold on Nodoka-san _

He closed the mental link and turned to Makie and Ako. "They're on the first sub-level. The oni's leader is looking for a book used to imprison demons. He must be planning to release them!"

Makie and Ako were shocked for a moment. "Negi-kun, please activate our contracts" said Makie. Ako nodded.

He held his staff out as he chanted the incantation to unlock his powers. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister"

"Partner: Izumi Ako, Sasaki Makie. Show me the power within you!"

Instantly the girls were transformed. Ako now wore a light pink nurse's uniform with grey cat's ears and a tail. In her gloved hands she held a giant syringe. Makie was now dressed in a light pink and white leotard. In one hand she held her gymnastics ribbon.

They quickly but carefully made their way down to the sub-level one. As they crept warily between the shelves they heard voices ahead.

"Hurry up!" The voice was harsh and grating.

Haruna's voice replied, "Hey disarming these traps isn't easy you know."

"If you are attempting to delay me then you waste time. There is no help coming."

"That's what you think" Negi whispered. They carefully peered around a shelf to see Nodoka, Yue and Haruna working to disable a concealed trap built into the wall. Three oni were guarding them and overseeing it all was a creature that could only be Pazuzu.

The demon leader's body was covered in coarse brown fur save for its hairless jackal head. Its hands and feet were tipped with large, hooked claws. Golden eyes blazed with fury. From its shoulders sprouted a pair of tattered black wings. It wore a brown leather harness and trousers.

Negi quickly whispered a few words to Makie and Ako. They scurried out of sight behind some bookcases. Negi took a deep breath and stepped out of hiding.

"Pazuzu! Let my students go now!"

"Negi-sensei" Nodoka cried out, her voice filled with relief. Negi inwardly resolved not to let her down.

The demon glared at him. "How did you avoid the sleep spell?"

"That's not important" Negi replied. "Now let them go!"

Pazuzu laughed harshly. "Boys, if he doesn't drop his staff and surrender, smash the girls to bits."

Yue, Nodoka and Haruna all paled as they heard that. They didn't see Ako quietly make her way up behind them and their guards. She looked towards Negi who gave a nod.

Ako rushed forwards and plunged her syringe into the back of an oni. The creature instantly exploded in a cloud of smoke.

At the same time Makie appeared on top of a bookstore and sent her ribbon flying down. With astonishing speed she struck the remaining two oni with the ribbon, sending them crashing to the floor. Before they could get up Ako ran forwards and stabbed her syringe down into first one and then the second. They vanished in bursts of smoke just as the previous one had.

Pazuzu stared in shock as Ako and Makie quickly hustled the library club behind a bookcase and out of sight. That distraction was all Negi needed.

"Seventeen arrows of light" he called as he aimed his staff. Bolts of magical energy shot forth and hit the demon before it could defend itself. Badly hurt by the attack it slumped to the floor.

As Negi raced forwards, hoping to finish it off, Pazuzu flapped its wings enough to raise itself into the air. It fired a bolt of energy from its hand but Negi dived out of the way.

Pazuzu readied another energy bolt but just as it fired, Makie's ribbon wrapped around its wrist and threw its aim off. The bolt missed Negi completely and blew up a table.

Makie tugged hard on the ribbon and the demon was dragged downwards. Snarling at Makie it was about to attack when Ako climbed up onto the bookshelf and drove her syringe into its torso.

Pazuzu was propelled backwards by a cloud of smoke. It smashed into a bookshelf and fell. Stunned it looked up to see Negi raising his staff and calling out a demon-banishing spell. With an angry yell it vanished.

Negi turned to see Nodoka, Yue and Haruna emerge from hiding while Ako and Makie jumped down from the bookcase. He hurried up to them. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're all right" Nodoka replied. She smiled shyly. "I knew you'd save us Negi-sensei."

"Thank you Nodoka-san" he replied bashfully. "But I couldn't have done it without Makie-san and Ako-san."

She turned to them. "Thank you Ako-san, Makie-san."

They giggled. "You're welcome Nodoka-san" said Ako.

"Come on" said Negi. "We have to help the rest of the school."

As it turned out however there was no need to worry. Pazuzu's defeat automatically banished the remaining oni and awoke everyone from the sleep spell. Thankfully everyone was unhurt. Once he was sure his students were safe Negi consulted Takamichi and the Dean.

As Negi had suspected Pazuzu had cast the sleep spell so it could locate the books that held imprisoned demons and release them. The books were hidden deep within Library Island. The Library Exploration Club had indeed been trying to stall the demons by disabling the trap, which they had claimed concealed a short cut, rather than leading them down to the lower levels immediately.

Later on Negi was in the classroom telling his students what had happened. "Dean Konoe has assured me that he's taken special precautions to ensure this won't happen again."

Everyone looked relieved by that. Negi paused for a moment and then said, "we should all be thankful to Ako-san and Makie-san." He smiled warmly at his two students. "You saved all of us. I'm very proud of you."

"Let's give them three cheers" Misa called out. She, Madoka and Sakurako waved their pom-poms as their friends and classmates cried "three cheers for Ako-san and Makie-san! Hip hip hooray!"

Evangeline shrugged. "They did all right I suppose" she muttered.

Ako and Makie blushed faintly and giggled happily.


End file.
